1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reproducing contents information in an interactive optical disc device and a method for providing contents information in a contents provider (CP) server, wherein a variety of contents information relevant to A/V data of an optical disc, such as an interactive digital versatile disc (I-DVD), is provided from the CP server over the Internet and then reproduced in the interactive optical disc device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-density optical discs capable of storing mass digital data, for example, DVDs, have become widespread. These DVDs have been commercially available as large-capacity storage media capable of storing high-quality video data as well as digital audio data.
Such a DVD includes a navigation data recording area for recording navigation data necessary for control of reproduction of video data, and a data stream recording area for recording a digital data stream such as the video data.
Therefore, a general DVD player is adapted to, if the DVD is loaded therein, read the navigation data recorded in the navigation data recording area, store the read navigation data in a memory thereof, and then perform a DVD reproduction operation using the stored navigation data to read and reproduce the video data recorded in the data stream recording area.
As a result, a user of the DVD player can not only watch the high-quality video data recorded on the DVD, but also select and use a variety of functions provided from the DVD.
Meanwhile, a concrete scheme for an interactive digital versatile disc (I-DVD) capable of additionally recording detailed information relevant to A/V data to be reproduced therefrom, as various contents information such as an ‘html file’, and reproducing the recorded contents information through an interaction with a user is recently under discussion among the associated companies. If this I-DVD is commercially available, the user will be able to readily retrieve the various contents information relevant to the A/V data.
Under discussion is another scheme able to, while reproducing the A/V data and contents information recorded on the I-DVD, receive other various contents information from a contents provider server over the Internet and reproduce the received contents information synchronously with the A/V data being reproduced. In this scheme, however, the sending of the contents information from the contents provider server may be suspended or delayed due to a network connection loss or an insufficient storage capacity of a buffer memory in an interactive optical disc device. In this case, a re-synchronization must be performed with respect to the contents information and A/V data. However, there is currently no concrete scheme for the re-synchronization and there is thus an urgent need for the solution.